total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/The Dawnie Confidential I: "Pilot"
Ok! I have decided to do this new series called "The Dawnie Confidential" I shall be reviewing everything that you want me too! (If you want me to review something, or someone Tell me in the comments!) Well let's start this! Today I will be reviewing........ TOTAL ROLEPLAY DRAMA SEASON 1! (Warning: This Review Is NOT POSITIVE so If you think you will get offended, then stop now) Characters and Character Development Before I talk about the actual characters, Let me say this, The Roleplayers SHOULD NEVER be able to pick the cast. That's one of the reasons this season is lackluster, To have drama you need plots, and Intereting characters. This cast does NOT mesh together that well and most were fodders. Okay Section: ' LindsayProfile.jpg|1st - Lindsay |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined ' 1st - Lindsay - 9th Place - Merged - TylerWebkinzFan - Yes, like the show you just CAN'T hate her no matter how much you try she was just to great, She was the only peice of entertainment I can find even though she did not develop she was still a funny character and NO ONE else had development. Nuetral Section: ' Scott.jpg|2nd - Scott CourtneyProfile.jpg|3rd - Courtney GwenProfile.png|4th - Gwen CodyProfile.jpg|5th - Cody Leaked Avatar (WM) - Sky.png|6th - Sky |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined ' 2nd - Scott - 12th Place - Non-merged - TheEpicDestroyer - He was someone I found funny, No depth but funny. Unlike OTHER characters he TRIED to develop and I think the Scourtney plot COULD have been great if he stayed longer, The reason he is lower then Lindsay is because she made it farther. I think his and Dawn's conflict was good too. 3rd - Courtney - 8th Place - Merged - Queen Courtney - I really liked her! She was a great character like Scott she TRIED to develop However when Scott's boot happened... She was kinda just there. Despite that i think she was a good character and look forward to her in other seasons. 4th - Gwen - 7th Place - Merged - TDWT:PR&HAM - I liked her I thought she was pretty good.... She did not develop but still. I think she tried her hardest and I found it hilarious when she ignored Cody. 5th - Cody - 6th Place - Merged - Semaj - I LOVE HIM Lol, I thought he was great his one sided relationship with Gwen and Then Sky was cute. His over competitivness gave him more depth and I liked his reactions with Gwen. I liked his other interactions too, I liked how Noah knew that something was up with him. Still no development though.... and he was quite bland at times. 6th - Sky - 1st Place - Merged - DuncanFanTD - I love her, It is not a secret! I really enjoyed her and Dawn's interaction (even though I just read it lol) and I think that Sky yhas a lot of potential, I think she worked really hard I mean she was the only girl left in the final 6 and SHE WON! The reason she is lower is because she was bland like...... really bland. But still great character. Bad (NO OFFENSE): ' DawnProfile.jpg|7th - Dawn Noahprofile.jpg|8th - Noah DuncanProfile.png|9th - Duncan HEY-LINDSAY.png|10th - Samey CameronProfile.jpg|11th - Cameron HeatherProfile.jpg|12th - Heather ScarlettProfile.png|13th - Scarlett TylerProfile.png|14th - Tyler LeshawnaProfile.jpg|15th - LeShawna DaveProfile.png|16th - Dave |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined ' 7th - Dawn - 13th Place - Non-Merged - TDIFan909 - Unlike others she KINDA had depth I mean she was meaner I know that for sure but the problem with that is, Its taking her in a bad direction. Dawn is a inncoent little angel... Not that, Plus I have no idea why people ship Nawn.... they never even SEEN eachother But people can do what they wanna do. 8th - Noah - 5th Place - Merged - KingFlurry - I like Noah! But why is he lower? Because he was kinda annoying..... I mean besides his sarcasm what Is his personality? sure he is smart but...... Like I think if he exploited his personality more He would have been #1 i like Noah but i cannot put him that high. I liked his development-ish..... Nawn was a sort of development right? 9th - Duncan - 4th Place - Merged - DuncanRocks123 - Duncan is cool, But he was kinda OOC, The usual Duncan would be all mean and rough, This Duncan wasn't. However i feel at times he was in character but not that much, Like the whole cast he had no devlopment. I like his friendships with Sky... BUT THAT MAKES NO SENSE Duncan breaks rules, Remember "Sky: I hate people who don't play by the rules" and He doesn't have those heartwarming momments which is why i enjoy Canon Duncan. 10th - Samey - 15th - Non-Merged - Maria - Ok I know this is crazy but I find her HILARIOUS but she wasn't there that long so I can't put her much higher....... HATERS GONNA HATE! 11th - Cameron - 2nd Place - Merged - TheEpicDestroyer - He is just........................... boring. Sorry but he just bores me I am bored writing why he is boring. If he had decent development maybe I would like him more? 12th - Heather - 10th Place - Merged - ??? - I liked her Tyler friendship but........ I do not like they rest I mean I do not know what happened she used to control the game but she was TERRIBLE this season. 13th - Scarlett - 11th Place - Non-Merged - ??? - Um I think I can skip this because its pretty self-explanitory she was SO boring I miss the Scarlett that was Interesting seriously 14th - Tyler - 3rd Place - Merged - Welly - Ok suprising right? To me....... Tyler is unapealing he gets WAY too much praise and he has no REAL personality I mean alll we know: He is a clutz, He likes lindsay. The end. And I think if his personality was explored more I would like him a WHOLE lot more. I liked that he was active with the cast though. (No offense Welly) 15th - LeShawna - 14th Place - Non-Merged - ??? - Look at Scarlett 16th - Dave - 16th Place - Non-Merged - Finn - Look at LeShawna Creativity Category:Blog posts